Basics
Here is an example of a basic ranch on Derby Days. You can see the basic green square where your ponies and buildings are placed, the dirt track to the right where your adult ponies train, and the river on the bottom left where the foals train. Removed somewhat from the main ranch is a billboard where you can buy a backyard (you can have up to 3), as well as a pickup truck that will drive you to a backyard you already have. Menus Along the Top : The top bar shows your level, experience points, Energy, and currency. Click here to learn more about currency in Derby Days. Along the Right : The top icon shows your Collections --completed, in progress, and just available to do. Below that are weekly ratings for most popular studs. At this time, there isn't any benefit to being on this list except for bragging rights. Along the Bottom : The bottom row of icons shows your friends' ranches, your daily free gifts to give, and the Com2Us Hub (sort of a forum). : Across the gap, the triangle button collapses or expands the right half of the buttons. The next icon displays: the horses currently on your Ranch (NOTE: if you have any horses in your backyard , they will not appear on this list), your inventory, an options menu, an edit function to rearrange items and ponies, and the Shop. Along the Left : The left icons include up to two Quest scrolls and the "love letters" of foals born and still in the process of being bred . Your Ponies Your ponies are the star of this game, of course. You can have plain ponies, colorful ponies, patterned ponies, unicorns, winged ponies, horned AND winged ponies, and more. All ponies have two basic forms: foal and adult. For the most part, your ponies just hang around calmly. The only notable states are: FlowingManeAdult.jpg|Pregnant. Only visible on your own ranch. Click to see how long 'til she's due. FullQueueDup.png|Breeding queue is full. Only visible on a friend's ranch. Cannot be bred to at this time. ChampionDup.png|Champion. This pony has won all 21 Derbies. Now that you know what you're looking at when you see a pony, what do you do with her? Training Training is how you increase your pony's level. A foal is "born" at level 1 and becomes an adult at level 10. At this time, there is no maximum level for ponies. Training.png|Training menu with "Advanced" training values. There are three levels of training: Basic (which you start out with), Advanced, and Elite. Both upgrades can be purchaced in the Shop. For all three levels, the training sessions' lengths do not change, but the amount of experience each session gives increases as the level increases. Generally speaking, the shorter the training session, the more efficient the training is considering experience/time. Derbies Derbies--as the app's name suggests--are your real bread and butter as far as earning money is concerned. There are 21 total Derbies to win, each with various Gold, Cash, and Experience values as prizes. Click here to learn more about Derbies. Championship As the name suggests, Championships will be a minority of your races compared to Derbies. The prize money and experience points are quite high for Championships, though, and you can win otherwise Cash-only deco and buildings for your Ranch by winning 1st place in Championships. Buildings In the Shop, you can purchase a number of both decorative and useful items for your Ranch. Certain Quests will require you to buy certain items as well, and they can be purchased here. Harvesting Buildings After running Derbies, harvesting buildings is the next most profitable venture on Derby Days. Bulildings will give set amounts of Gold and Experience for a given time period, but they can also give carrots or even rarely Cash. Click here for a list of buildings in Derby Days. Other Things to Do You can give you daily free gifts from your main Ranch page, as well as select other peoples' ranches to visit. But come on, all you really want to know about is... Breeding A pony can breed as soon as it is level 10 or higher. Usually this means adult-bodied horses only, but there is an "eternal youth" Cash-only item in the Shop that means that even level 10+ ponies can keep their foal forms. Breeding is the main way to get additional ponies. You can read more about breeding here . Category:Tips